Buried in Water
by Oiselu
Summary: Kurt et Blaine ne se connaissent que depuis quelques mois mais entre eux se lient bien plus que de l'amitié. Du haut de leurs dix ans, ils vont apprendre à continuer leur vie malgré la séparation et les aléas de la vie... Badboy! Klaine
1. Chapter 1

J'ai trouvé cette FF sur internet et je la trouvais tellement bien que je me sentais coupable de ne pas la partager.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Il faisait gris aujourd'hui mais la douceur de ce début d'été caressait doucement les joues tachetées et rosies de Kurt. Il était à peine seize heures et pourtant les rues se vidaient déjà, sûrement dû aux départs en vacances qui se faisaient nombreux dès la fin des cours annoncés.  
La tête penchée sur le guidon de son vélo, il attendait, tranquille, son meilleur ami qui devait le rejoindre pour une longue promenade en dehors de la ville, où les champs laissaient place à la ville.  
Cela faisait quelques mois maintenant que lui et Blaine avait pris l'habitude de faire un tour dans le coin. Ce coin qui était pour eux porteur de sens comme c'était là qu'ils avaient fait connaissance l'un de l'autre, lors d'une sortie scolaire il y a maintenant dix mois. Dix mois déjà ?  
Le bonhomme n'avait même pas remarqué que tant de temps était passé. A moins que ce ne soit le contraire? Puis il repensa à ce que sa mère avait sorti le matin même lors du petit déjeuner :

« Le temps passe si vite ».

A ce moment-là, du haut de ses dix ans, Kurt ne voyait pas trop ce que sa mère voulait dire par là puisqu'il pensait totalement le contraire sinon pourquoi serait-il toujours ce petit garçon que tout le monde adorait serrer dans leurs bras ?  
Certes, il rentrerait au collège à la rentrée prochaine mais il restait tout de même un petit enfant pour tous ces gens ...

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par la vue d'une silhouette qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.  
- Désolé pour le retard, ma mère a voulu que je range ma chambre ...  
Kurt se mit à rire de bon cœur de l'air gêné qui se lisait sur le visage boudeur du nouvel arrivant.  
- C'est pas drôle, grogna Blaine tout en s'asseyant sur le macadam tiède de la route.  
- Et ton vélo ?, demanda le garçonnet châtain, ne comprenant pas.  
- On me la volé ... Alors je suis venu à pied de ma maison.  
Kurt n'appréciait pas la manière dans laquelle le petit bouclé se massait les pieds à travers ses baskets en toile.  
- Pourquoi on ne prend pas mon vélo pour deux ? (Le visage de Blaine s'éclaira sous ses mots.), comme tu es plus fort, c'est toi qui pédale et moi je me tiendrai à toi comme ça je ne tomberai pas !  
Convaincu, le brun prit la place indiqué par Kurt tandis que celui-ci se collait à lui, le tenant fort.  
Ils se sentaient bien là tous les deux, riant comme des fous à chaque nid de poule passé ou à chaque pente franchie.

La journée s'acheva vite, avec elle les éclats de rire de Kurt et Blaine. Quand Kurt rentra chez lui le soir, son père était en train de commencer à regarder un de ses nombreux matchs de football qui chérissait tant. Sa mère, elle, était en train de préparer le repas.  
Une soirée des plus banales chez les Hummel ...

Quand la petite tête bouclée passa le seuil de la porte, il ne vit que le regard doux et tendre des yeux de sa mère. Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front avant de retourner à table et de l'inviter à s'y installer. Faisant un tour du regard des horizons, il ne vit que sa mère autour de leur table de salle à manger. Son père devait certainement encore au bureau tandis que son grand frère Cooper était parti l'après-midi pour l'Europe selon les dires de sa mère.

- Il ne m'a même pas dit au revoir ..., se lamenta-t-il.  
- Il m'a dit de te transmettre ce bisou magique, mon grand !  
Et elle se leva pour lui déposer un nouveau baiser sur la joue cette fois-ci. Blaine sourit même si, quelque part, il se doutait que tout cela n'était que pure calomnie ...

Trois semaines plus tard, lors d'un repas soit disant familial, le père de Blaine fit une annonce qui concernait plus le petit bouclé que n'importe qui d'autre dans cette famille.  
- Blaine, à compter de la rentrée, tu seras inscris à la Dalton Academy ...  
- Mais papa !, hurla-t-il, tu étais d'accord pour que j'aille au collège Washington avec Kurt !  
- Écoute mon fils, tes études sont beaucoup plus important en charge jusqu'au bac ce qui est plutôt pratique.  
- Non non non ! Je ne veux pas y aller ! Je veux rester avec Kurt, c'est mon meilleur ami !  
Les larmes dévalaient déjà le long de ses joues rosies par la colère.  
- Mon bébé ..., lâcha Madame Anderson lorsque Blaine quitta la pièce, courant vers sa chambre.

Blaine était allongé sur son lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Chiara frappa doucement à la porte de son fils, entrouvrant à peine la porte pour y jeter un coup d'œil et finalement entra.  
Elle s'essaya près de lui, sur le rebord du lit, caressant son dos du bout des doigts à travers son pyjama Iron Man.  
- Mio Amore, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.  
- Laisse-moi tranquille !, répondit-il d'une voix lointaine.  
- Ecoute, mio bambino, je sais que Kurt compte beaucoup pour toi mais tu pourras toujours le voir en période de vacances.  
- Et le week-end mais ..., dit-il tout en relevant son jolie visage de son oreiller.  
- Non ! ... Blaine, la Dalton academy est un établissement avec pensionnat.  
Il la regarda, incrédule. Qui venait de lui dire sa mère ? Il allait donc se retrouver en internat ?  
Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'une chose pareille arrive ? Il n'en était pas question, il n'allait pas partir, ni ne plus voir ses parents ou encore Kurt ! Il se redressa subitement.  
- Non ! Je ne veux pas partir et ne plus voir personne ! Je ne veux pas laisser Kurt tout seul avec les méchants qui se moquent de lui tout le temps.  
Zut, il venait de dire à sa mère ce qui avait promis à Kurt de ne jamais parler. Voyant son air confus, la jeune femme ne releva pas même si elle se posait certaines questions sur ce jeune garçon. Elle se reconcentra sur son fils quand celui-ci se mit à bailler frottant ses yeux lourds de sommeil.  
Elle décida de le laisser se mettre au lit.  
- Tu es fatigué, va te coucher d'accord ? Buena notte mio angelo, ti amo.  
- Ti amo mama ..., tout en s'enfonçant dans ses draps, les yeux mi-clos.

Il ne restait plus que trois jours avant la fameuse rentrée des classes. Blaine venait à peine de se lever. Il se dirigea vers la table de la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur de Pancakes flottait. Il allait passer un petit déjeuner en tête à tête avec sa mère comme ces temps-ci, ils le faisaient souvent bien que souvent ces petits déjeuner rimaient avec rigolades et discussions mais aujourd'hui le petit bouclé se sentait tellement meurtri qui ne sortit pas un mot depuis son arrivé.

- Que se passe-t-il, Blaine ? Tu ne voulais pas de pancakes ? C'est ça ?  
Blaine la contempla avant de répondre d'une voix monocorde :  
- Non, c'est pas ça.  
- Alors quoi mon chérie ?  
Un silence s'installa dans la cuisine si bien que l'on pouvait entendre les bruits de cuisson de la pâte sur la poêle.  
- Dans trois jours, c'est la rentrée et ..., commença-t-il.  
- Je sais tu ne veux pas aller à la Dalton mais il en est ainsi !  
- Non, mais depuis que j'ai dis à Kurt que j'y étais inscris, il est plus pareil !  
- Il n'est plus pareil ? Tu veux dire quoi par là mon cœur ? Qu'il est distant ?  
- Ouai ... dis maman ...  
- Oui ? (Elle sourit d'un doux sourire qui était censé lui donner du courage).  
- ça fait quoi d'être amoureux ?  
Sur cette question, Chiara regarda son fils plus attentivement. Elle regarda ses petites boucles qui retombaient sur son front, ses yeux hazels qui brillaient tellement, son petit estomac sur patte qui venait de lui poser une question dont elle ne se serait jamais douté de sa part ou du moins pas avant longtemps.  
- Euh ... Cela dépend des gens mais souvent cela se sent au battement de ton cœur lorsque la personne est là, puis à quel point elle te manque dés que tu t'en retrouve séparé. Aussi, tu penses sans arrêt à elle. Mais pourquoi cette question mio angelo ?  
Elle venait de lui déposer deux gros pancakes dorés dans son assiette.

Le petit se contenta de manger prenant conscience de quelque chose qui lui échappait totalement. La seule chose dont il était sûr était que demain devrait être un jour mémorable pour un si jeune garçon ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci de suivre cette Fanfiction, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

La lumière filtrait à travers les rideaux de la chambre venant chatouiller le sommeil paisible du petit aux yeux couleur océan. Kurt grogna un peu ouvrant un œil avec difficulté. Il savait très bien qu'il devrait se dépêcher de se préparer, après tout, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial : C'était la dernière journée qu'il passerait avec Blaine avant bien longtemps. Mais il avait pourtant terriblement envie de rester à jamais dans ce lit rassurant où rien ne pourrait lui arriver.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, une voix forte s'éleva du bas des escaliers :  
_ Kurt, viens prendre ton petit déjeuner ! Dépêche-toi si tu veux que je te dépose chez Blaine avant de partir travailler !  
Et voilà, sa poitrine se remit à le serrer. Pourquoi ce nom le faisait tant souffrir ?  
Exaspéré, par toutes ces questions, le petit jeta son oreiller à travers la pièce puis se leva, décidé. Si c'était la dernière fois qu'il devait voir Blaine, autant en profiter un maximum ...

_ Papa, arrête de manger en conduisant, on va avoir un accident !  
Burt lança un regard dans le rétroviseur, amusé de la remarque de son fils. Plus les jours passaient, plus son gamin lui faisait penser à sa femme. Quand avait-il tant changé ?  
_ Mais papa ! Tu viens de passer la maison !  
_ Oui oui mon grand, je l'avais remarqué, répondit-il tout en se reconcentrant sur la route.  
Tout en faisant marche arrière, pour ainsi s'arrêter devant la petite maison des Anderson, il remarqua l'air agité de son fils qui regardait par la fenêtre. Il préféra ne pas faire de remarque de peur de l'irriter un peu plus.  
_ Voilà Kurt, n'oublie pas d'être poli en entrant.  
_ Oui (il s'avança au-devant du siège conducteur et posa un baiser sur la joue de son père) à ce soir !  
Puis Kurt descendit trottinant vers la porte d'entrée ...

Après s'être retourné une dernière fois pour apercevoir la voiture de son père disparaître dans une allée adjacente, il sonna. Là une grande femme à la magnifique chevelure auburn, ondulant sur ses épaules, fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle lui sourit puis lui naça, d'un doux accent méditerranéen :  
_ Bonjour Kurt, comment vas-tu ?  
_ Bonjour madame, je vais bien.  
Il lui rendit son sourire. Kurt fut étonné de ne pas voir Blaine lui ouvrir la porte ou tout du moins de ne pas le voir aux côtés de sa mère. Il regarda alors derrière elle, essayant de le voir dans l'entrée. Mais aucune âme qui vive ne se manifesta.  
_ Il est dans sa chambre, il se prépare !, lui répondit simplement Chiara, lui posant sa main sur ses frêles épaules pour l'entraîner à l'intérieur de la demeure. Elle referma, dans un léger « clic » la porte derrière eux.  
_ Blaine, cria-t-elle, je fais monter ton ami !  
Aucune protestation ne vint si bien qu'elle poussa Kurt au pied de l'escalier, l'invitant à les escalader. Il s'exécuta.  
A force de venir dans cette maison, Kurt commençait à la connaître aussi bien que la sienne. Après être arrivé au premier étage, il emprunta un petit couloir qui se terminait par une porte blanche où une pancarte y était installé. Dessus l'on pouvait y lire « Chambre de Blaine ».  
_ Coucou, lança-t-il à travers la porte entre-ouverte.  
Il fut surprit en voyant Blaine rougissant et cachant quelque chose dans son dos.

_ Euh ... Blaine ça va ?, lui demanda-t-il, tout en essayant de se rapprocher de façon à voir ce qu'il cachait.  
_ Oui ! Ferme les yeux, j'ai un cadeau pour toi !  
Kurt lui lança un regard emplis d'incompréhension avant de faire ce que l'on venait de lui demander.  
_ Tiens, tu peux les rouvrir maintenant !  
La surprise du petit châtain fut encore plus grande lorsqu'il les rouvrit. En effet, il tenait dans sa main un pendentif en bois qui représentait la moitié d'un gros nœud papillon emprisonné par une épaisse corde.  
_ J'ai l'autre moitié, regarde (Il lui montra la partie du pendentif qu'il avait déjà autour du cou), je l'ai fabriqué avec maman.  
Le petit aux yeux bleus avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses larmes si bien qu'elles dévalèrent déjà ses joues. Puis il s'avança bien plus près du bouclé pour le serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.  
_ Tu vas tellement me manquer, réussit-il à dire à travers ses sanglots.  
A ce moment là Blaine accentua l'étreinte, le serrant tout aussi fort contre lui.  
_ Toi aussi ... toi aussi, tu vas me manquer ...

_ Les garçons, le repas est servi !  
Les deux amis descendirent main dans la main ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Elle remarqua le pendentif qu'avait Kurt autour du cou et ne pu qu'élargir un peu plus le sourire qui était déjà dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle avait très bien comprit que ces deux-là était lié par quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort que de l'amitié.  
_ On mange quoi ?, demanda Blaine, regagnant sa place près de son ami.  
_ J'ai préparé des lasagnes à la bolognaise et pour le dessert du tiramisu.  
« Miam » fut ce qu'avait déclaré les deux garçons en même temps avant d'éclater de rire ...

Le soleil était dehors à son zénith. L'approche du mois de septembre n'avait rien changé à l'air toujours aussi doux et chaud qui flottait dans le quartier.  
Le ventre plein, les deux bambins décidèrent d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin des Anderson.  
Sortant par la porte de derrière, un large terrain s'offrit à eux. Une large étendue d'herbe fraîchement tondue qui se terminait au loin sous les pieds d'un énorme saule pleureur que la légère brise s'amusait à faire danser les branches.  
_ On va sous l'arbre là-bas ? Il fera plus frais !, questionna Blaine tout en se positionnant près du potager.  
_ Oui, il fait trop chaud ici !, acquiesça Kurt tout en se ventilant le visage de sa main. Blaine rit devant ce geste.  
_ On fait la course alors ?  
Et ni une, ni deux, ils se mirent à courir vers cet arbre, sans se douter qu'il allait devenir si important l'un pour l'autre ...

J'ai gagné !, cria le petit aux yeux hazels avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, rigolant, je suis crevé !  
_ C'est de la triche ! Tu es parti avant moi ..., rétorqua le châtain, s'asseyant contre le saule.  
_ Pff, n'importe quoi ! (Il sourit à son vis-a-vis tout en ajoutant: ) la prochaine fois que l'on se verra, je suis sûr que c'est toi qui gagnera.  
Puis il s'allongea sur l'herbe fraîche par l'ombre que leur donnait l'arbre. Kurt s'approcha alors de lui, lui déposa un baiser furtif au commissure de ses lèvres et vint poser sa tête sur son torse, regardant le ciel.  
Leurs mains se rencontrèrent et se scellèrent aussitôt, sans que ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'en rendent vraiment compte. Alors que le chant des oiseaux étaient en train de les bercer doucement, les portant dans les bras de Morphée, le petit bouclé commença à dire, les yeux mi-clos :  
_ Je t'aime beaucoup, Kurt ...  
Pour tout réponse, il sentit la main de celui-ci serrer la sienne un peu plus et sa tête bouger doucement contre lui.  
Puis tous deux s'endormirent ainsi, comme ils voudraient tellement pouvoir y rester ...

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit une fois, puis deux. Madame Anderson se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte et reconnu les parents du petit invité.  
_ Oh bonsoir, mais je vous en prie, entrez ! Les garçons sont encore dehors.  
Tout en traversant la maison puis le jardin, Burt questionna Chiara :  
_ Pourquoi envoyer Blaine en pensionnat ? Non pas que je doute de vos méthodes mais je pense que le laisser avec Kurt ...  
Burt ne pu finir sa phrase à la vision qui s'offrait devant lui. Chiara quant-à elle, vint poser une main sur sa bouche, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Voyant son petit amour toujours endormi, blotti contre Kurt, elle eut l'impression que l'on venait de la poignarder dans le dos.  
Le femme aux côtés de Burt vint s'asseoir près de son fils afin de le réveiller en douceur :  
_ Kurt (sa voix venait de se casser), il faut rentrer maintenant !  
Alors ils se réveillèrent tous les deux, les mains toujours liées.  
_ Déjà ? (Il se tourna vers Blaine, comme se souvenant de quelque chose) ... Non je veux pas parit, non ...  
Les larmes glissèrent sur son visage à une vitesse folle. Blaine, qui faisait un effort surhumain pour ne pas pleurer, serra Kurt fort dans ses bras.  
_ On se reverra, je te le promet ...  
Le petit aux yeux bleus rejoignit ses parents, non sans difficulté, ne comprenant pas non plus pourquoi Blaine demeurait si passif devant leurs adieux. Il se retrouva bientôt dans sa voiture, jouant avec son pendentif dans ses mains, à tourner dans une rue qui le sépara de Blaine pour la toute dernière fois ...

* * *

**Voilà, alors qu'en pensez vous ? Review ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Désolée pour le retard, je n'ai aucune excuse... :/**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Un manteau de neige avait recouvert tout le pays de son blanc immaculé. Roulant depuis plus de deux heures, Kurt commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Le petit aux yeux bleus, qui avait bien grandit maintenant, tenait, serré contre lui, un gros paquet recouvert d'un papier cadeau d'un vert pâle.  
« Pour faire ressortir le vert de ses yeux »,s'aimait-il à répèter.  
Il n'avait pas plus eu de nouvelles du magnifique petit brun depuis plus d'un mois.  
Alors aujourd'hui que noël retentissait un peu partout dans le monde, il voulait le passer avec lui parce que c'était son meilleur ami même au bout de deux années loin l'un de l'autre, il ne pourrait jamais le remplacer. Sa maman avait souvent voulu le voir se trouver un autre « vrai » ami avec lequel il passerait ses mercredis après-midi mais rien ne faisait, il n'arrivait pas à retrouver quelqu'un comme lui.  
Tous les garçons de son âge préféraient jouer au football ou encore parler des filles qui trouvaient « mignonnes ». Aucune chose dont lui n'aimait passer son temps. Et puis lorsqu'il essayait de parler de filles avec les autres, il finissait toujours par critiquer le goût vestimentaire visiblement absent de certaines de son collège.

« - Kurt ? Kurt, ça va mon chéri ?, lui demanda sa mère, le voyant visiblement perdu dans ses esprits.  
_ Oui, oui je repensais à une chose ...  
Il se reconcentra sur le paysage doux et brillant qui avançait au rythme de la voiture ...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une grande rue résidentielle typiquement américaine, ils cherchèrent du regard la maison au numéro 350.  
Ils virent alors une belle maison à l'architecture moderne et très française, cachée par un grand portail noir électrique et d'une haie touffus et d'un vert profond. Pourtant, elle paraissait froide et triste. Le jeune garçon fut constellé de million de frissons.

« - J'espère qu'ils sont là, se contenta de grommeler Burt tandis qu'il se garait devant le portail qui faisait barrage à l'entrée de la demeure.  
Kurt se précipita vers la porte, manquant plusieurs fois de se retrouver tête la première dans la neige. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, se retrouvant pour ainsi voir ses parents le rejoindre. Puis, il sonna.  
Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, il s'attendait à voir Chiara l'accueillir comme elle l'avait fait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu et qu'elle l'éblouirait de son magnifique sourire.  
A la place, se fut un garçon bouclé de son âge, aux yeux vides et cernés qui l'accueillit d'un visage d'un air morne.

« - Bl ... Blaine ?  
Avec ses yeux cernés, il avait l'impression que son ami avait prit dix ans d'un coup. Il en resta bouche-bée. Quant au brun, il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.  
Il dévisagea Kurt prit ses parents, s'attardant sur sa mère. Son regard revint ensuite vers Kurt. Kurt ... Mais qu'est-ce qui faisait là ?

« - Blaine, qui est là ?, lança un ton dur et grave derrière lui.  
_ C'est ... Les Hummel ...,répondit-il d'une voix cassée.  
Des pas rapides se firent alors entendre. Puis une silhouette d'un homme se décida derrière Blaine.  
_ Oh. Bonjour, on ne s'attendait pas à vous voir ici. Vous êtes là pour les condoléances ?  
Les condoléances ?. Ce mot résonna dans la tête de Kurt. Il se souvient avoir entendu ce mot il n'y a pas longtemps, mais pour quelle raison ?  
Il se tritura les souvenirs, essayant de se rappeler. Son visage blêmit d'un coup. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se souvenait parfaitement de la dernière fois où il avait entendu son père « présenter ses condoléances » à la mort de leur ancienne voisine.

« - Je ... Je suis désolé mais je ne comprend pas ... de quoi vous parlez ?,demanda alors Burt apparemment totalement perdu.  
_ Vous n'êtes pas au courant alors ... (Il baissa son regard sur son fils, le tirant par l'épaule contre lui), ma femme nous a quitté, il n'y a, à peine deux semaines ...  
Kurt cherchait désespérément le regard de Blaine, mais celui-ci faisait tout pour le fuir.  
« - Toutes nos condoléances ..., sortit Burt pour les trois .  
_ Merci ... mais permettez-moi de vous poser une question, pourquoi être venu jusqu'ici si ce n'est pas pour les doléances ?, questionna-t-il, un sourcil relevé.  
_ Kurt voulait revoir Blaine et comme on lui avait promis pour les fêtes de noël ... mais si vous souhaitez que l'on vous laisse tranquille, nous comprendrions parfaitement.  
Kurt vit alors la soudaine panique qui se lisait dans les yeux de Blaine. Il aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras à ce moment là, mais il eut tout d'un coup un doute sur la réaction de son meilleur ami parce que l'était-il encore pour lui ? Plongé dans ses esprits, il ne remarqua même pas que le bouclé était en train de l'observer, les yeux humides.

« - Je ne veux pas !, lança d'un coup Blaine, sanglotant, je ne veux pas que tu repartes !  
Kurt fut surpris d'entendre son ami lui dire cela, et eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de poignarder son cœur d'un grand coup profond.  
_ Je ... je peux peut être passer le week-end ici ?, proposa-t-il à voix basse tout en se totillant les doigts. Il vit alors les yeux hazels de son ami retrouvait un peu de leurs brillances naturelles qui fut vite disparue lorsque son père prit la parole :  
« - Non, Kurt rentre chez toi. Blaine a besoin de rester seul et doit reprendre ses cours de piano ! »  
Kurt regarda son père d'un air désespéré. Il ne voulait pas le laisser seul surtout après le regard que celui-ci venait de lui lancer.  
Il prit alors la main de Burt dans la sienne, la serrant fort afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait agir, ou tout du moins dire quelque chose.  
« - Excusez-moi, mais c'est les vacances de Noël, laissez-le venir à la maison quelques jours ! ».  
Monsieur Anderson, toisa l'homme qui lui parlait et resta pensif. Puis, il déclara d'une voix monocorde :  
« - Deux jours, pas plus ! De toute façon, j'ai du travail ! ».  
Blaine afficha un large sourire qui lui redonna un peu de couleur. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, dans sa chambre pour y assembler ses affaires. Pendant ce temps, Kurt serra son père dans ses bras avant de remarquer que Monsieur Anderson était déjà repartis.

Des rires résonnèrent dans la voiture.  
« - Attend Blaine, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, lança le garçon aux yeux bleus tout en tendant le paquet au papier vert pâle, la dernière fois c'est toi qui m'en avais fait un, alors à mon tour ! ».  
Blaine regarda Kurt tout en prenant le cadeau dans ses mains puis reposa ses yeux sur les mains de son ami qui lui faisait face.  
Il commença par arracher le papier essayant de suivre les plis scotchés. Une fois le papier retiré, il resta émerveillé devant le présent. Voyant le bonheur qui se lisait dans les yeux de Blaine, un large sourire se dessina sur le doux visage du plus grand.  
« - J'ai choisi moi-même la musique que joue cette boite à musique ! Comme ça, quand tu la feras aller chez toi, tu penseras à moi ! (il hésita à ajouter quelques mots et décida de s'abstenir).

« - Bon les enfants, on va faire deux trois courses comme on a un autre ventre à nourrir ce week-end !, sourit doucement la jeune mère du châtain.  
_ D'accord maman, à toutes à l'heure ! », répondit le jeune intéressé.  
Il entraîna Blaine dans sa chambre, afin d'avoir un peu plus d'intimité dans une pièce qui lui appartenait. Il se fit alors la remarque que depuis le cadeau et ses mots, le jeune bouclé n'avait rien dit. Il s'en inquiéta soudain, refermant la porte de la chambre derrière eux.  
« - Tu n'aimes pas mon cadeau ?, demanda Kurt, faisant la moue.  
Blaine le regarda comme choqué de ses paroles.  
_ Mais si, je l'adore !mais ..., commença le garçon.  
_ Mais quoi ?, s'impatienta Kurt le regardant s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et en le rejoignant.  
_ ça me fait mal, ça me rend triste !, répondit-il, d'un ton agacé, énervé contre lui-même.

Kurt, au même moment, prit la main de son ami dans la sienne, la serrant fort, puis posa sa tête contre son épaule. Cette sensation lui manquait tellement ...  
« - Blaine, je suis désolé si mon idée n'était pas la bonne mais je ... je voulais que tu puisses avoir quelque chose de moi comme moi j'ai ton pendentif ! Je voulais que tu te rappelles de moi au moins de temps en temps comme moi je pense tout le temps à toi ! ...  
Un silence loin d'être lourd s'installa entre eux. Blaine n'arrêtait pas de se repasser les mots qui venaient de lui être prononcés. Kurt croyait-il vraiment qu'il pouvait l'oublier ?

_ ... (Il repoussa doucement la tête du jeune châtain pour ensuite pouvoir lui faire face, tout en continuant de lui tenir la main), Je t'aime, Kurt et je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier alors pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareille ?  
Les joues de l'intéressé devinrent pourpres. Il l'aimait mais dans quel sens ... En tant que simple ami ou bien comme ... comme il était censé aimer une fille ?  
Blaine semblait avoir entendu ses pensées. Il sourit légèrement à Kurt.  
_ Tu sais ce qu'est la seule chose dont j'ai vraiment envie ? Une chose que mes amis font avec leur copine, sauf que moi ce n'est avec une fille que je veux le faire mais ... avec toi ! (Il commença à baisser les yeux sur leurs mains liées puis les remonta sur les lèvres de Kurt), est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? Demanda-t-il timidement. Kurt pensa que ce n'était pas possible de rougir plus que ce qu'il était en train de faire maintenant. Il s'était rendu compte que Blaine comptait beaucoup plus qu'un ami pour lui, il s'était aussi rendu compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu envie d'embrasser une fille de sa classe mais que ses pensées revenaient toujours à la même personne lorsqu'il pensait à cela. Blaine.  
_ Si tu en a vraiment envie ..., lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Alors Blaine tira Kurt à lui et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant, alors qu'ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils ne se reverraient pas ...

Les deux jours passèrent incroyablement vite pour tous les deux qui ne s'étaient pas quitté une seconde. Mais alors que Blaine venait de rentrer dans la voiture de son père, il repensa à la boite à musique.

Il se sentit bête en réalisant qu'il n'avait toujours pas écouté (tout du moins, n'avait pas eu le temps de l'écouter) la musique que Kurt avait choisi pour eux deux. Il se décida à la mettre en route ...

La douce musique retentit dans la voiture faisant par la même occasion verser des larmes d'acier sur les joues rosies du jeune garçon ...


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà la suite ! Désolée de ne pas poster régulièrement... Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps. Merci aux reviews; ça fait toujours plaisir ! :) **

* * *

Chapitre 4

_Salut Kurt,_

_Je sais que cela fait déjà trois mois depuis les fameuses vacances de noël que tu attends de mes nouvelles mais j'avais une tonne de choses à faire et donc pas trop de temps libres. En plus j'avais un exposé à faire avec Jake, un super ami! Alors je me rattrape maintenant bien que cette lettre ne risquera pas de te réconforter beaucoup ...  
Mes parents m'ont annonçaient une sacrée nouvelle tout à l'heure ... je déménage en Californie fin Juin. Ce qui veut dire qu'en plus de quitter la Dalton Academy, on ne pourra plus du tout se voir ... Tu vas me manquer deux fois plus. Ça me fait mal de t'écrire que je suis sûr que cela te tues aussi, alors je pense que l'on devrait arrêter là.  
De toutes façons, on ne se verra plus jamais, alors à quoi bon ? C'est pour cela que tu ne trouveras pas ma nouvelle adresse sur cette lettre et n'essaie pas de l'avoir s'il te plaît ... Je veux juste arranger les choses pour tous les deux. Je suis désolé ... Xoxo_

_Blaine A._

-

Allongé sur son lit, Kurt relisait la seule lettre qu'il avait reçu pour la dixième fois. Il ne pouvait croire que ces mots venaient de Blaine. Mon dieu mais comment allait-il pouvoir faire sans lui, lui qui est, ou était maintenant, son seul véritable ami ?  
Le garçon aux yeux azurs, sentit les larmes lui brûlaient ses joues. Ce jour-là, il se fit une promesse : Il ne montrerait plus jamais ses sentiments à quiconque ...

Lycée McKinley  
Rentrée 2012.

_ Les garçons vous allez être en retard si vous continuez comme ça !  
Kurt grommela devant la glace de sa salle de bain. Décidément depuis que Carole et Finn vivaient sous le même toit que lui, son père était devenu un vrai réveil ... ou peut être un coq de basse-cour.

Sortant de sa chambre qui se trouvait toujours dans la cave même depuis le déménagement, il croisa Finn qui venait de descendre.  
_ Salut Kurt !, lui lança-t-il d'un grand sourire.  
_ Ouai, c'est cela ..., répondit-il tout en continuant son chemin vers la porte d'entrée.  
Il ne pouvait pas supporter cet abruti. Bien qu'il savait que cela ne devait pas être facile pour lui non plus, il ne pouvait pas pour autant se montrer aimable envers lui.  
_ Kurt, et ton petit déjeuner ?, demanda Carole, depuis la cuisine.  
_ Je vais aller m'acheter un petit pain au chocolat ... A ce soir.  
Et il quitta la maison, sachant très bien qu'elle se doutait qu'il ne s'arrêterait sûrement pas dans une boulangerie pour s'acheter quelque chose ...

Kurt venait de garer son 4x4 dans le petit parking qui se trouvait devant le lycée McKinley. Retouchant légèrement ses cheveux remontés à l'aide d'une tonne de laque, il sortit de sa voiture imposante tout en lisant un SMS qui venait de recevoir.  
To Rachel : Tu es où ?

Il allait y répondre lorsqu'une espèce de folle brunette lui bondit sur les épaules.  
_ Merde Rachel, doucement !, lui lança-t-il tout en la prenant dans ses bras, au fait, ta petite robe noire te vas à ravir mais tu aurait pu moins appuyer sur le eye-liner !  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel, puis reprit tranquillement, changeant totalement de sujet :  
_ Alors pressé de commencer une nouvelle année au lycée ?, dit-elle tout en riant.  
_ Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! Et je ne dis pas ça pour rire, tant que je peux me retrouver loin de cet abruti de Finn Hudson que je me coltine depuis que mon père a eut la bonne idée de se remarier, je suis un homme heureux !  
_ Heureux ? Mon cul, le jour où tu seras heureux, fais-moi signe, je veux être présente mon Chéri !  
Bon je retourne voir cet abruti de Finn que j'espère bien obtenir cette année !  
_ Okay, on se retrouve en français alors, essaye de ne pas arriver en retard, ça changera !  
Et elle partit, tout en lui faisant de grands signes de la main qui réussit à arracher un sourire des lèvres figées du garçon.

Le châtain venait de rejoindre son casier. Ouvrant la porte en métal, toutes les affaires qui s'y trouvaient de l'année précédente, se retrouva bien vite au sol.

_ ... Ecoute, ma belle, c'est clair qu'on doit bien s'amuser avec toi, mais je ne suis pas intéressé, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Tiens d'ailleurs, beau petit cul à l'horizon !, lança le nouveau venu à la belle latina qui se tenait devant lui ...

Kurt venait de s'abaisser pour rassembler toutes ses effets éparpillées à ses pieds, ronchonnant dans ses dents. Se redressant brusquement, il s'assomma contre la petite porte et se mit à jurer bruyamment. « Fait chier ! ».  
Quelqu'un se mit à ricaner dans son dos, ce qui eut le don de le faire réagir au quart de tour.  
_ Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Hein ?  
Il se retourna alors et resta figé. Ce visage, ces yeux hazels qui brillaient tant, bien qu'une nouvelle lueur étrangère s'y trouvait maintenant, ces boucles brunes qui retombaient sur ce visage de manière anarchique ... Blaine ?  
Alors le brun qui avait pourtant l'air si sûr de lui resta muet quelques secondes avant de reprendre : _ Woaw Hummel, je ne me serais jamais imaginé que tu serais devenu comme ça ! Non mais regarde-moi un peu ces fringues !  
Blaine, le dévisagea alors de la tête au pieds, s'arrêtant sur chaque partie de son corps. Son skinny troué et usé à la chaîne qui pendouillait sur sa cuisse gauche, son tee-shirt noir où l'on pouvait y lire « fuck you » en gros caractères puis sa veste en cuir agrémenté d'une broche représentant une tête de mort. Il s'arrêta ensuite sur ses yeux qui étaient mit en valeur par un léger trait de crayons noir.  
Kurt semblait toujours aussi troublé par cette présence. Mais merde qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Et qu'est ce que c'était que cette nouvelle façon de s'exprimer ? Hein ?  
_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda-t-il finalement, d'un ton sec.  
Au même moment, la sonnerie retentit, annonçant le début du premier cours de la nouvelle année scolaire. Kurt se dépêcha de se rendre à sa salle de français sachant pertinemment qu'il arriverait en retard malgré ses efforts.

_ Monsieur Hummel, toujours en retard à ce que je vois !, lança la professeur en français.  
_ Apparemment oui ! On ne me changera jamais !, répliqua-t-il dans un français correct.  
Puis il regagna la table libre qui se trouvait dans le fond de la salle, tout près de la fenêtre ouverte.  
Là, il se mit à penser à Blaine et à la raison pour laquelle il pouvait bien se retrouver ici. Il avait toujours le même regard adorable qui vous donne envie de le croquer mais quelque chose de plus profond s'y cachait ...  
En tout cas, il est toujours aussi ... mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

La fin du cours arriva assez rapidement malgré le fait qu'il ne suivit pas un mot du prof, ne pouvant empêcher son esprit de vagabonder dans ses souvenirs d'enfant. Kurt s'activa à ranger ses affaires pour ainsi pouvoir sortir le plus vite possible. Il ne fit pas cent mètres qu'une main puissante l'attira à l'intérieur d'une salle vide et le plaqua contre la porte pour la bloquer tout en même temps.  
_ Mais qu'est-ce que ... ?  
Sa question mourut contre les lèvres du nouvel arrivant. Le châtain crû fondre contre ses lèvres qu'il avaient tant rêvé de pouvoir goûter à nouveau un jour, mais préféra le repousser, question de principe !  
_ Merde, Blaine ...  
_ Tu n'as pas l'air très content de me revoir, ma parole !, lui lâcha-t-il, tout le serrant toujours plus contre lui.  
_ Comment croyais-tu que j'allais réagir ? Que j'allais te sauter dans les bras ? Laisse-moi rire !  
Le bouclé se passa la main dans ses boucles indisciplinées puis se reconcentra sur Kurt. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment celui-ci avait pu avoir tant changé bien que cela devait être aussi le cas pour lui. Mais pour l'instant, là n'était pas la question.  
_ Attend, tu m'en veux c'est ça ? Tu m'en veux pour une raison qui m'échappe totalement alors que j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de t'en vouloir moi !  
_ Ah ouai, comme quoi ?  
_ Tu n'as jamais répondu à ma lettre ! Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir attendu ...  
_ Tu te fous de moi là ! Je t'ai envoyé trois lettres après celle que j'ai reçu où tu me disais que tu ne voulais plus me parler ... et où tu vantais les qualités exceptionnelle d'un certain Jake ...  
Blaine avait l'air de ne plus rien comprendre. Ses yeux légèrement plissés lui donnait l'air d'un chiot réfléchissant à quelque chose qui lui paraissait trop compliqué à saisir.

_ Que je ne voulais plus te parler? Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes? Je ne t'ai jamais dis que je ne voulais plus te parler! Ou attend ... tu es jaloux de Jake c'est ça? Non mais il ne fallait pas tu sais, on s'est vite perdu de vue et je ne pense pas qu'il en aurait valu le coup! Et puis, on était un peu trop jeune!  
_ Non mais tu t'entends ? Et de toutes façons, ce n'est pas de lui que je te parle mais de la façon dont tu as voulu couper les ponts ! Oh et puis, fous-moi la paix !  
Blaine le regardait, incrédule. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Ça devenait vraiment du n'importe quoi ...

Alors que le bouclé était perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne remarqua même pas que Kurt avait réussi à se débarrasser de son étreinte et qu'il était en train de partir. S'en rendant compte, il se dépêcha de le rattraper par le poignet.  
_ Hé, tu vas où comme ça ? Lui demanda-t-il tout en posant son regard sur son bassin.  
_ Loin de toi et de ton regard salace ..., rétorqua-t-il d'un ton las et sec, et puis lâche-moi !  
Blaine le lâcha alors, un sourire conquis sur le coin de ses lèvres. Alors Kurt reprit sa route, levant les yeux aux ciel, sachant que le garçon qui se trouvait derrière était certainement en train de le suivre du regard ... Pourquoi avoir mit un pantalon si moulant ce matin ? ...

* * *

**A bientôt pour la suite ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Il était dans les alentours de dix-huit heures. Kurt, assis en tailleur sur le rebord de son lit, était en train de finir son commentaire de texte mais son esprit ne pouvait s'empêcher de divaguer et de penser à toute autre chose. Un mal étrange comprimait sa poitrine depuis quelques temps maintenant, mais depuis le début de la journée, il avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle « Certainement une crise d'angoisse » s'aimait-il à répéter, « ça finira bien par passer ».

Puis alors qu'il était profondément perdu dans ses esprits, la sonnerie de la maison résonna, le faisant sursauter. Il se leva alors d'un pas lent, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée où il fut surprit de voir Rachel.

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Finn est sorti avec Puckerman si c'est pour lui que tu es là !

_ Je n'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon meilleur ami ?, lui coupa-t-elle la parole, j'ai besoin d'une soirée comme tu sais les faire.

Il la dévisagea avant de sourire faiblement et de la laisser entrer. Connaissant maintenant la maison aussi bien que la sienne, la jeune fille descendit les escaliers tranquillement, se tournant par moment vers Kurt un regard interrogateur. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le petit monde de celui-ci, Rachel posa ses affaires sur le bureau plus que dérangé de cahiers de cours. Puis elle retira ses bottes noires qu'elle posa au pied du meuble. Enfin, elle se laissa tomber dans le lit où Kurt avait déjà retrouvé sa place initiale. Il continuait même de travailler sous le nez de sa meilleure amie. Rachel lui retira sa copie de ses mains sous le regard ahuri de l'intéressé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?, lui demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse.

_ Comment tu le connais ? Le nouveau !, se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre.

_ Quoi ? De qui tu me parles ? Qu'est-ce que ...

Puis, il comprit. Blaine. Ce ne pouvait qu'être que de lui qu'elle parlait. Et merde ...

_ Le nouveau, un garçon vraiment mignon, avec de magnifiques yeux mordorés et des boucles rebelles brunes profondes. Et

...

_ Stop ! Arrête, je crois que j'ai compris ...

Sachant parfaitement qu'il ne ne servirait à rien de lui mentir, il lui raconta toute l'histoire de sa rencontre avec le fameux Blaine Anderson, il y a maintenant plusieurs années. Le garçon qui avait réussi à le rendre terriblement dépendant de lui, à quel point, leurs retrouvailles ce matin même l'avait vraiment désorienté mais garda pour lui beaucoup de partie plus sombre sur lui.

_ Donc si je comprend bien, vous êtes encore tous les deux accro l'un à l'autre ? C'est cela ?

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel, avant de reprendre sa copie de ses mains. C'est toujours plus simple de nier que de se l'avouer.

_ N'importe quoi, j'ai fais une croix sur toute cette partie de ma vie, je préfère passer à autre chose.

Puis il se mit à penser « _De toute façon, je ne suis plus capable d'aimer ... _».

Le lendemain fut incroyablement dur pour Kurt. Il était resté avec Rachel jusqu'à la barrière des minuit qu'il avait fixé lui-même. Non pas que sa présence le dérangeait mais tout simplement parce qu'il voulait être seul, comme il se sentait depuis tellement longtemps. Il voulut rester au lit, faire croire à une panne d'oreiller mais il déchanta très vite lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son débile de demi-frère retentir dans sa chambre. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'il aurait pu faire un meurtre sur place. Il préféra ne pas répondre et plaça son oreiller sur le dessus de son visage. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il voulut se lever mais sa tête se mit à tourner violemment. Un horrible goût de sang se fit alors sentir dans sa bouche. Kurt ferma les yeux, assis sur le rebord de son lit et prit trois grandes inspirations comme il avait déjà vu à la télévision.

Il réussit ainsi à se calmer quelque peu bien qu'un mal de tête carabiné s'était installé. « _Pourquoi faut-il toujours que le sort s'acharne sur moi ? _»

_ Mamie, je vais en cours !, lâcha d'un ton aimant Blaine se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

_ D'accord mon grand, essaie de ne pas trop t'attirer d'ennuis cette fois-ci, s'il te plaît.

Blaine se contenta d'avancer vers elle et de lui poser un doux baiser sur la joue la regardant ensuite continuer à préparer le repas du soir. Elle lui adressa un sourire emplis de sentiment et lui fit un signe de la main de partir. Le bouclé rit faiblement et prit son sac posé dans le couloir de la porte d'entrée. Quand il entendit sa grand mère l'appeler:

_ Blaine, ton père a appelé pendant que tu étais dans la salle du bain ...

Elle fit une pause, regardant sa réaction et comme il ne dit rien, reprit:

_ Il voulais savoir si tu étais encore ici. Blaine, je pense que tu devrais ...

_ NON! je ne devrais rien du tout avec cet homme!, lui coupa-t-il la paroles, Rien! alors s'il te plait, ne me parle plus de lui. De toute façon, il ne représente plus rien dans ma vie ...

Il se dirigea alors vers sa moto qui avait laissé le long de la fenêtre de la petite cuisine de la maison. Puis démarra et se rendit à McKinley ...

_ Monsieur Anderson, veuillez me rejoindre dans mon bureau s'il vous plait !, lança Figgins alors qu'il passait devant son casier.

Blaine se tourna vers lui afin de le défier du regard mais le vit plus loin dans le couloir, entrant dans son bureau. Il soupira fortement afin que tout ceux qui se trouvaient assez proche de lui puissent l'entendre et se résigna à s'y rendre.

Il frappa un grand coup contre la porte d'entrée du bureau et le vit alors en compagnie d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année,

aux cheveux d'un roux pâle et au look ... _elle vit à quelle époque franchement_ ?

_ vous vouliez me voir ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton las, se tenant appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte.

_ Oui, je viens de lire ton dossier et apparemment tu es venu ici vivre avec ta grand-mère après t'être fais virer de ton ancien lycée pour manque total de discipline, vrai ?

Blaine plissa les yeux se reconcentrant sur le proviseur. Il essayait de comprendre le pourquoi de tout ceci.

_ Ouais ..., répondit-il d'un air méfiant, et qu'est-ce que ça change ?

_ Rien ... je me disais juste que vu ton suivis scolaire tu es un très bon élève mais pourtant incroyablement perturbateur alors je pensais que parler au moins une fois par semaine avec Mademoiselle Pillsbury ne te ferais pas de mal ...

Il posa alors son regard sur la jeune femme qui se contentait d'acquiescer un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_ Attendez, vous voulez me prenez pour un dérangé ou quelque chose comme cela ?

Il les regardait, ahuri que l'on puisse lui sortir une chose pareille. Il se mit à jouer avec son briquet.

_ Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais je n'ai aucunement besoin de votre aide ni de l'aide de quiconque d'ailleurs !

Il fit apparaître de nouveau une flamme sous le nez de son proviseur, fit un petit sourire de coin avant de sortir d'un pas provocateur. Il se permit même un petit signe de la main avant de disparaître dans le couloir principal et de rejoindre son prochain cours.

Il aperçut alors une silhouette qui le fit sourire. _Kurt_. Et remarqua par la même occasion sa mèche de cheveux teinte en bleu pâle en concordance avec sa chemise ... Armani ? Pourquoi fallait-il que depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé la veille, il n'arrêtait pas d'analyser ses moindres faits et gestes ?

La dernière sonnerie retentit entre le brouhaha des élèves pressés de quitter l'établissement. Et pourtant, Blaine n'avait pas réussi une seule fois à coincer Kurt. Il y avait bien eut ce moment, au repas mais il fut très vite entouré de toute la bande au complet des attardés du Glee club. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi l'évitait-il autant et sa réaction de la veille.

Alors il se secoua un bon coup la tête. Qu'était-il en train de faire? Franchement, ce n'est pas son genre de s'inquiéter sur ce que pouvait ressentir quelqu'un envers lui. Plus maintenant. Plus après ce qui s'était passé.

Il quitta l'établissement d'un pas lent mais décidé regardant autour de lui le parking à la recherche de sa moto posée dans le coin quelques heures plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il eut parcouru les rues de la ville jusqu'à une petite maison à la limite de Lima, il remarqua la présence d'une voiture inhabituelle garée à proximité de l'entrée. Avançant avec prudence, il reconnu alors la voiture de l'homme qui aurait préféré ne jamais avoir du connaitre. Son propre père. Soudain, un vent de panique l'importa. Il avait envie de s'enfuir et de revenir chez sa grand-mère que lorsque l'intrus sera repartit dans un de ces pays d'Europe ou bien ailleurs, il s'en fichait bien.

Mais il partirait pour aller où? Il n'avait nul part ailleurs qu'ici, nul part. Il pouvait toujours aller squatter chez une de ses nombreuses "connaissances" mais n'en avait pas particulièrement envie ce soir. Mais le coup de rentrer chez lui ne le tenta pas plus que ça non plus. Alors il reprit la route, gagna le carrefour qui l'amena vers l'autre bout de la ville, suivant un chemin que son esprit seul reforma depuis toutes ses années.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici?_ , ne put s'empêcher de se demander le bouclé se tenant devant une maison qu'il ne lui était que trop loin familière. Il posa sa cylindrée sur le côté de la maison et sonna par la suite à la porte. Il ne fut pas étonné de voir Kurt ouvrir la porte.

_ Désolé, on n'est ... Blaine?, (il regarda derrière lui dans un reflexe puis referma la porte derrière lui), mais qu'est ce que tu

fous ici?

C'est vrai ça, qu'est ce qu'il foutait ici? Il ne le savait même pas lui-même. Il se passa alors une main nerveusement dans les boucles de sa nuque et lâcha un bref rire nerveux.

_ Si tu veux tout savoir, j'en sais rien ... je ne sais pas où passer la nuit et je me disais que peut être ...

Putain mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait ma parole? S'il pouvait il se serrait enfuie prenant ses jambes à son cou.

_ Oh ... entre?!, lança-t-il sur un ton qui laissait penser que Kurt n'était pas sûr lui-même de sa proposition.

Blaine le regarda alors d'un regard fermé mais pourtant brillant d'une nouvelle lueur qui ne sut dire lui-même ce qu'elle signifiait...


	6. Chapter 6

**JOYEUX NOËL EVERYBODY ! (& bonne année en avance) Voilà ce chapitre est mon cadeau :)**

* * *

Chapitre 6

_je viens de laisser entrer Blaine... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi?_  
Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Il venait de permettre à la personne qui avait gâcher une partie de sa misérable existence, à entrer chez lui.  
_Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui?_ Tandis qu'il se reculait le plus de l'entrée afin de lui laisser le champ libre, Blaine fit exprès de venir le frôler de son bras. Kurt frissonna alors au contact et maudit alors ses hormones d'adolescent de le faire réagir de cette manière dès que Blaine était impliqué dans l'histoire.  
Après avoir refermé la porte derrière eux, le jeune homme se retourna sur le bouclé occupé à admirer des photos de famille accrochées sur le mur du corridor. Il se demanda alors pourquoi Blaine était venu se réfugier chez lui. Il s'apprêtait à lui poser la question lorsque Finn déboula des escaliers. Tellement pressé qu'il faillit rater la dernière marche.

" Je vais chez Rachel, ne..."  
Il se figea au même moment, apercevant Blaine. Le gars dont Puck lui avait parle quelques heures plus tôt, dans les vestiaires. Le même gars à la réputation sulfureuse déjà dévoilée alors qu'il ne vient à peine d'arriver.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui-là ?, demanda-t-il au châtain qui se tenait toujours près de la porte d'entrée.  
Kurt allait répondre mais le bouclé fut plus rapide:  
"J'essaie de me le faire!, puis prenant un air songeur, peut être même dans ton lit pourquoi pas..."

Kurt adressa un regard incrédule au plus petit des trois, la bouche entre ouverte. Il ne venait pas de dire ce qu'il pensait qu'il avait dit, non ce n'est pas possible...  
Il reporta alors son regard vers Finn qui affichait un air surpris et effrayé avant de lui lancer:  
"Ne t'avise pas à toucher à un cheveux de lui, mec!  
- Ah ouais et sinon? De toutes façons, ce n'est pas dans ses cheveux que je rêve de passer ma main-  
- Blaine tu vas la fermer oui! Et Finn, tu ne devais pas aller quelque part? lança-t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop aigu pour paraître calme.  
Mais personne ne releva. Pas même Blaine. Finn prit sa veste sur le porte manteau et partit, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers Blaine...  
Kurt se retourna alors sur la seule personne qui restait près de lui. Il le regardait sourire comme satisfait de lui-même et de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il essaya de comprendre comment ce petit garçon si attachant et fragile, avait pu devenir aussi provocateur. Plus rien du Blaine qu'il avait connu était visible, à part peut-être des détails physiques comme ses boucles adorables ou ses yeux hazels qui donnaient envie de se perdre dedans. Il se lit à penser alors que, peut-être en grattant un petit peu, il retrouverait ce petit garçon d'autrefois qu'il lui avait donné son premier baiser. Mais il fallait d'abord qu'il sache ce qu'il était venu ficher chez lui. Il lui demanda alors, guettant ses réactions. Le visage si sur de lui qu'arborait le bouclé, s'évapora bien vite.

"Euh_ je cherchais juste un endroit pour passer la nuit et tu ne vas jamais me croire mais, en marchant sans but précis, et bien je suis arrivé ici!  
Il secouait vivement sa tête de haut en bas comme pour appuyer ses paroles. Kurt continua de le regarder un moment avant de lui demander s'il voulait quelque chaise à boire.  
"Un soda ça sera parfait!"

Dans la cuisine, Kurt s'activa à chercher un verre pour y verser la boisson gazeuse souhaitée par Blaine. Il avait très vite comprit que le jeune bouclé lui cachait quelque chose. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être, mais il était bien déterminé à trouver.  
Puis, il se mit à penser au fait qu'il était seul, chez lui, avec Blaine. Et il se mit alors à paniquer. Il savait très bien que leur relation avait toujours été trop importante. Et il avait peur de ce que le nouveau Blaine pourrait bien tenter de faire.  
Après avoir prit une grand bouffée d'air, il se dirigea vers le salon où Blaine s'était installé.

"Kurt... Est-ce que ça te dérange si je passe la nuit ici? Je veux dire, tes parents ne vont rien dire?... Je...  
- arrête. Arrête et dis-moi plutôt ce qui ne va pas! Je veux comprendre pourquoi tu agis comme ça avec moi.. Ou même avec tout le monde apparemment...  
- non, non je ne te dirai rien car il n'y a rien à dire. Si tu ne veux pas me garder pour la nuit, ce n'est pas grave, je trouverai bien quelqu'un chez qui squatter et-  
- tu peux rester ici, mais alors tu ne fais rien et ne tente rien, tu m'as bien compris ?  
- ouais ouais..." marmonna-t-il tandis qu'il fixait son verre.

Un silence de mort s'installa entre les deux garçons. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savaient quoi dire, et la manière très suggestive que Blaine avait de passer sa langue sur le bord de son verre pour attraper la moindre gouttelette de sa boisson, n'aidait pas Kurt à chercher un sujet de conversation. La nuit risque d'être longue. c'est Blaine, qui au final, engagea la discussion:

" qu'est ce que l'autre grand dadé faisait chez toi?  
- C'est mon demi frère' répondit-il d'un ton sec. Il y a beaucoup de chose qui ont changé ici depuis que tu as décidé de m'effacer de ta vie!  
- Et allez tu recommence avec tes conneries! Je te rappelle tout de même que c'est toi qui a arrêté de m'envoyer des lettres!"  
Kurt le regarda alors, ahuri.  
" tu te fous de ma gueule? Tu n'en as pas eus assez de le faire souffrir comme tu la fais, il faut encore que tu me fasses passer pour fou! Écoute Anderson je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fais qui t'as fais réagir de la sorte, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé vraiment, mais je t'aimais encore et ta lettre a juste réussie à me briser le cœur comme on brise de la porcelaine!"  
_Ne pas pleurer, surtout ne pas pleurer..._  
" Je ne comprend rien à ce que tu me racontes! C'est quoi ce bordel? Je me souviens juste de ma rentrée à ce putain de collège que j'ai du quitter bien vite. Je me rappelle avoir attendu des mois et des mois passant pour avoir le moindre signe de ta part, signe que je n'ai jamais eu... Je me souviens de mon père me répétant inlassablement que tu avais une mauvaise influence sur moi et que c'était mieux comme ça... Kurt putain, tu ne te doutes pas à quel point ça a été dur pour moi-  
- Et moi? Tu penses à moi dans ton histoire? Ma vie est devenue un parfait merdier et j'aurais tellement eus besoin de mon meilleur ami... J'étais seul, totalement seul...  
- J'ai l'impression d'être en train de devenir fou ou je ne sais trop quoi ! Kurt, crois-moi quand je te dis que je ne sais pas du tout de quoi tu parles !"

Kurt n'en pouvait plus. A bout, il le laissa en plan dans le salon, rejoignant sa chambre. Il claqua la porte non s'en vouloir un peu, et se laissa glisser le long de cette même porte. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi ne lui disait-il pas la vérité ? Et surtout pourquoi paraissait-il vraiment autant perdu que lui ? Il se haïssait de tant penser. Mais et si Blaine n'était vraiment pour rien derrière cette lettre ?  
Son regard se porta bien vite sur le pendentif suspendu au dessus de son bureau. La seule vue de ce bijou réussit à faire surmonter tous ses sentiments. Il se mit alors à pleurer violemment, ne pouvant contrôler ses sanglots. _Je l'aime tellement encore..._

Une bonne heure devait être passé depuis que Kurt avait laissé Blaine seul dans une autre pièce de la maison. La chambre était plongée dans le noir. Seule une fine lumière donnée par la lune éclairée la large pièce. Kurt sursauta lorsqu'il entendit un coup bref mais puissant contre la porte. _Blaine ?_  
Il était persuadé qu'il était repartit. Il se frotta vivement les yeux espérant que vu la clarté de la pièce, Blaine ne se rendrait compte de rien. Il se leva non sans réticence et ouvrit doucement la porte. Il fut alors frappé par le visage du bouclé. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange lueur qui lui coupa le souffle et ses boucles semblaient encore plus en bataille que précédemment.

« Kurt, s'il te plaît, laisse moi te parler...  
Kurt ne sut rien répondre. Il était tellement obnubilé par Blaine qu'il en avait presque oublié avec qui il était en train de parler et pourquoi ils en étaient là. Il se poussa donc, laissant le jeune garçon entrer pleinement dans sa chambre. Il le regarda s'avancer vers son lit et s'asseoir au bord.

- Tu te souviens le jour où tu es venu me voir, après la mort de maman ? Et bien mon géniteur venait de me taper dessus comme il le faisait régulièrement comme plus personne n'était là pour l'en empêcher ou en être témoin... Il me répétait toujours que si je venais à me plaindre à quelqu'un personne ne pourrait me croire ! Parce que je n'étais rien qu'un sale gosse ! Et j'ai fini par le croire... regarde-moi aujourd'hui, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un moins que rien !  
Kurt le regardait en silence, toujours debout au milieu de la salle. Il s'avança alors vers lui, venant s'asseoir près de lui [mais en gardant tout de même une distance de sécurité!]  
- Un jour, il est venu dans ma chambre après le travail et j'étais en train de- Merde c'est dur à dire !... J'étais en train de pleurer sur la dernière lettre que tu m'avais envoyé... le pendentif autour du cou. Il m'a demandé pourquoi j'étais dans tous mes états pour un « putain de bout de papier » et je lui ais tout balancé... tout sans la moindre exception ! Du baiser que l'on s'était échangé aux sentiments que j'éprouvais pour toi... »

Il se passa une main nerveusement dans la nuque. Kurt le regardait toujours essayant de contenir ses larmes parce qu'il aurait dû s'en douter à l'époque. Il aurait dû comprendre que quelque chose ne tourner pas rond, la dernière fois qu'il se soit rendu chez les Anderson. Il s'en voulait tellement.  
« Blaine...  
- Non, laisse-moi finir, je ne serais peut être plus capable de dire tout cela. A ce moment-là, il m'a regardé d'un regard que je ne lui connaissais que trop à ces moments où il rentrait bourré très tard le soir, et qu'il venait dans ma chambre juste pour passer ses nerfs sur moi... »

Kurt entendit alors ce petit craquèlement dans sa voix. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras comme tant de fois ils l'avaient fait dans le passé, mais maintenant ce n'était plus possible. Ils étaient devenus des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Kurt se contenta alors de poser sa main sur la sienne posée sur le matelas depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant. Le bouclé enlaça par la suite leurs doigts entre eux. Ce geste fit remonter une nouvelle vague d'émotion en Kurt qu'il essaya de ne pas laisser paraître tant bien que mal.  
« Blaine, tu n'es pas obligé de tout me raconter ou du moins pas tout d'un coup, lança Kurt regardant droit devant lui, Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores sur moi aussi... Tant de blessures mal refermées, tant de douleurs toujours présentes, tant de non-dit... Alors arrête de te faire du mal- »

Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que des lèvres puissantes vinrent s'écraser sur les siennes._OhmondieuOhmondieu_. Kurt ne se lasserait vraiment jamais de leur petit goût sucré.  
Tandis que leur baiser s'approfondissait, Kurt sentit des larmes salées s'y mêlaient discrètement. Blaine était en train de pleurer dans ses bras. Kurt ouvrit alors ses yeux clos quelques secondes plus tôt pour voir le visage du brun inondait par ses larmes. Il leva ses mains à son visage, caressant doucement ses joues, dans un geste lent et rassurant. C'était tellement intime, tellement eux, que Kurt eut beaucoup de mal de contenir ses propres sanglots. Mais une bouche chaude et avide revint trouver la sienne, et cette fois il ne fit rien pour retenir le gémissement brisé qui jaillit hors de ses lèvres...

* * *

**Vous savez ce qui me ferais plaisir pour noël ? UNE REVIEW !**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Ils étaient encore étroitement enlacé lorsque Kurt interrompit leur baiser. Non, il ne pouvait pas une nouvelle fois se permettre de tomber amoureux de Blaine. Il en voulait pas être à nouveau brisé à cause de lui. Les mains posées sur le torse brûlant du jeune bouclé, Kurt le repoussa, le regard baissé. Il sentit tout autour de lui, l'emprise des bras de l'autre garçon se resserrer. Non il ne craquera pas une nouvelle fois. Il ne devait pas...

« Kurt, laisse-toi faire bébé...  
- Non. (Il fut étrangement surprit d'entendre sa voix rester si calme.), Non, Blaine ce n'est pas un jeu...  
- Kurt... tu m'aimes encore n'est-ce-pas ?, lui demanda-t-il dans un souffle.  
- je... Je ne peux pas... Je-

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Levant ses yeux azurs et larmoyants vers les yeux mordorés qui le fixaient, il eut le souffle instantanément coupé. Comment pouvait-on être si parfait ?  
Puis, il n'entendit qu'un simple « hey... » avant de sentir des lèvres avides de contact, rencontrer les siennes. Le bouclé le poussa puissamment en arrière, contre le matelas, le bloquant à l'aide de ses cuisses. Kurt voulut se débattre, le frappant comme il le pouvait, mais les mains du brun, viennent arrêter chacune des siennes, enlaçant leurs doigts ensemble.  
Les baisers mouillés de Blaine descendirent par la suite, le long de sa mâchoire, avant de rejoindre son lobe d'oreille, qui lécha et mordilla avec passion.  
Le jeune garçon ne put s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise à cette sensation.

_Pourquoi fallait-il que cela soit si bon et agréable de le sentir contre lui ? Pourquoi est-ce si dur de le repousser pour de bon ? Et pourquoi son cœur battait si fort tout contre sa poitrine ?_

« Bla—aine... », se mit à gémir le plus grand lorsque celui-ci commença à caresser le haut de son fessier.  
Non, décidément, il était impossible pour lui de partir en courant. Surtout maintenant qu'il sentait les lèvres brûlantes de son vis-à-vis mordiller et lécher la peau de son cou. Toute volonté venait de le quitter. Il se laissa faire, incapable de quoi que ce soit, à part de gémir son prénom encore et encore.  
Sa chemise vola bien vite à travers la pièce, laissant paraître sa peau de porcelaine sous l'air doux de la chambre.

« Sei bellissimo,mio amore... », murmura le jeune bouclé, le surplombant, avant de venir goûter chaque parcelle de son torse.  
C'était quoi cette voix qui sonnait comme du sexe à l'état brut ? Ce geste ne réussit qu'à tordre un peu plus son bas ventre. Oh mon dieu, il allait devenir fou !

« Non Blaine s'il te plaît... »  
Le bouclé venait d'attaquer le coin le plus sensible de son torse. Mordillant gentiment la peau, au-dessus de son os iliaque, il entraîna Kurt à déjeter inconsciemment ses hanches contre le sexe déjà bien dur de celui-ci. Il grogna tout contre sa peau, les mains de Kurt dans ses boucles en bataille. Il devait impérativement empêcher ce qui allait finir par se passer, de se produire.  
Il rassembla alors toute cohérence encore possible dans son esprit et lâcha d'une voix qui se voulait ferme :

« Blaine, arrête. » Blaine s'immobilisa, ses lèvres toujours posées contre le début de son jean. Il resta ainsi, le front collé tout contre sa peau, un long moment.  
Puis, il se redressa, s'asseyant tout en lui tournant le dos, sur le rebord de son lit.  
Kurt rouvrit ses paupières encore fermées, sur le dos de Blaine.  
_Comment avait-il pu en arriver là tous les deux ?_  
Lorsqu'il détailla le dos de son ami (parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être plus que cela), il remarqua à quel point ses épaules s'étaient développées aux fils des années. Il réalisa par la même occasion à quel point il était avide de son toucher et de ses baisers. Mais la chose qui le fit le plus mal, c'est de se rendre compte de la douleur qui se lisait sur Blaine, cette douleur dont il ne connaissait qu'à moitié la cause, cette douleur qui lui fit prendre conscience d'à quel point il ne savait rien du nouveau Blaine,  
« Je... »

_A quel point, ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre,_  
« Je vais aller dormir sur—sur le canapé... »  
_Ne pas craquer, ne surtout pas craquer maintenant_.

Il partit rapidement, manquant à plusieurs reprises de se ramasser de tout son long. Il préféra ne pas se retourner malgré le fait qu'il sentait parfaitement le regard pesant de Blaine sur lui...

Blaine n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le simple fait de repenser à comment Kurt était partit le faisait se sentir mal. C'était lui qui s'était imposé de nouveau dans sa vie et c'était lui qui l'avait de nouveau fait fuir. Il venait de se confier à lui, de lui ouvrir une partie de son cœur et il l'avait repoussé comme une vulgaire chose. Il s'assit sur les couvertures. Réfléchir lui donner mal à la tête. Il avait envie de fuir en prenant ses jambes à son cou et de ne jamais revenir ici. Il voulait disparaître de la vie de Kurt et effacer tous leurs souvenirs ensembles. Si seulement il serait aussi simple d'oublier que de s'habiller. Dans la chambre du jeune homme tout était calme et la pâle lumière de la lune, qui filtrait du store, lui rappela d'horribles souvenirs de son adolescence seul et misérable.

_00h54, voilà ce que le jeune garçon bouclé voyait affiché au radio réveil de sa chambre. Une légère brise venait caresser sa joue de la fenêtre, au-dessus de son lit. C'était un été très chaud et ce petit courant d'air l'apaisait. Il venait de se faire réveiller par par un craquèlement au rez-de-chaussée. Il se leva d'un coup et enfila ses pantoufles à l'effigie de son super héros préféré depuis son enfance : Iron man. Le tout jeune adolescent, descendit lentement les marches de l'escalier séparant sa chambre aux bruits qui s'amplifiaient petit à petit. Arrivant dans la cuisine, il regarda par la serrure l'intérieur de la pièce._

_« ... Non mais... Oui je sais mais mon fils est déjà un moins que rien !... Je ne sais pas... Ahahah!Je l'imagine pas pouvoir réussir comme ton fils est en train de faire !... Tu ne sais pas combien je m'en veux d'avoir épousé sa mère, une moins que rien elle aussi... Oui je suis tranquille maintenant-  
_  
_- Non maman était gentille et pas du tout une bonne à rien!Tais-toi TAIS-T-Le petit bouclé se retrouva d'un coup allongé sur le sol. La soufflet que son père venait de lui donner, l'avait projeté au sol. Il avait envie de hurler tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, lui parlait de toutes ses larmes qu'il avait versé depuis que ses parents se disputaient jour et nuit, depuis qu'il avait perdu sa mère l'un de ses seuls réconforts. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta juste de se relever et de laisser le sang couler le long de sa joue. Stupide dignité. Il partit pleurer une fois de plus dans sa chambre..._

Blaine secoua la tête, essayant d'effacer les larmes dont ses yeux s'emplissaient. Il se leva brusquement, remballant ses affaires, avant de jeter un petit coups d'œil sur les photos accrochées au mur, au-dessus de son bureau. Des photos du magnifique garçon pour qui il serait prêt à faire n'importe quoi, avec ses nouveaux amis dont Finn (qui n'aimait vraiment pas!)  
Puis, il remarqua qu'une photo était caché derrière le une pile de livre. Il recula un peu les manuels scolaires et se figea. C'était une photo d'eux deux, durant ce fameux été avant leur rentrée au collège. Ils étaient tous les deux blottit l'un contre l'autre et comprit que cette photo avait du être prise sous cet arbre où ils s'étaient après leur course.  
Il eut envie de l'arracher mais se contenta de la remettre à sa place. Que cherchait réellement Kurt ?

Descendant les marches d'un pas décidé, il passa devant l'entrée du salon avant de se retrouver dans le corridor de la porte d'entrée. Là, il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Il avait complètement oublié que Kurt avait décidé de dormir sur le canapé. Il prit une faible inspiration avant de tourner la clé de la porte dans la serrure. Mais au même moment, il l'entendit plus clairement pleurer comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué que Blaine était toujours dans la maison.

Le jeune bouclé fit demi-tour et avança vers le salon. Celui-ci était plongé dans l'obscurité totale. Il s'approcha du fauteuil et vint s'asseoir au bord. Bien qu'il faisait vraiment noir, il arrivait tout de même à percevoir les yeux océans du jeune garçon.

« Kurt... »  
Ce dernier se jeta brusquement dans ses bras pleurant ouvertement.

« Ne pars pas s'il te plaît... Je... Je peux pas faire une croix si facilement sur—sur toi... »  
Il pleurait toujours autant rendant la compréhension de ses paroles compliquées. Mais Blaine ne répondit pas. Il le serra juste un peu plus dans ses bras, murmurant des _shhh je suis là_ ou encore des _ça va aller_ sans savoir ce qui se passait vraiment. C'est en sentant le liquide chaud qui gouttait de son poignet qu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Nonononon ! Pas ça, pas ça alors qu'il était juste à côté. Pas ça alors qu'il se doutait que c'était en partie de sa faute ! Pourquoi fallait-il que tout dégénère tout le temps autour de lui?...


End file.
